mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
The Pen
The Pen is a short animated film that was originally created for BRAWL 2018. It is the official sequel to Clone and finishes introducing the main characters that will appear in B.I.O. Corps. Film Details * R'elease Date:' July 12, 2019 * Running Time: 7 min. * MPAA Rating: G * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The film opens with Terrance Thorgood, an ordinary man, walking down the street in Anchorage, Alaska when someone drops their pen. Terrance tries to return it, but seeing as the person his disappeared, Terrance takes it home with him. There, the pen's inexplicable movements cause him to play around with it. Astonished that he is able to draw a coin into existence from only the pen's mid-air drawing capabilities, Terrance gets excited, but is stopped by someone who grabs him. When the lights turn back on, Terrance is inside an interrogation room being questioned by Mark Walker, who is naturally skeptical about the pen's capabilities. During their exchange, Cromwell Powell enters the room, forcibly asking for the pen, or the Reality Re-writer as he calls it. Unwilling to comply with the man who changed his life before, Mark and Terrance escape through a door that has been drawn into existence. On the other side, the pair finds themselves in the middle of a forest, where they continue to evade the Solarum COO. As Cromwell sends out a Solarum Worker to continue the pursuit, Terrance and Mark draw a window into a tree and use it to escape. They end up on a beach, where Terrance and Mark take a catamaran to escape. The Solarum Worker gives pursuit in a floating tire, but as the catamaran crashes and causes Terrance to lose the pen, a black helicopter swoops in and Kendra Newmore leans out, grabbing the pen. She brings Terrance and Mark aboard, just evading the Solarum Worker. At the spy headquarters, Kendra inducts Mark and Terrance into their training program just as Dr. Wallace Bishop shows up, intrigued by their talents. Later, Cromwell Powell makes a call to a mystery man in Dimension 525 to report on the loss of the pen. The man assures him that all is going according to plan. Production History On July 8, 2018, BRAWL 2018 officially started on Bricksinmotion.com, with the announced theme being "Kairos" (a pivotal and defining moment). That same day, writing began after a short brain-storming session for an idea about a magical pen, but the script became so big, there was no way to complete the film on time for the contest end. However, another contest was also happening on Bricksinmotion.com, titled Movie Magic. The theme of magical practical effects was the perfect fit for this film, which meant that this film, without re-writing, would become an entry for that film. However, as production lagged on and internal problems began to plague the studio, the film had to be indefinitely delayed to a later time. In early 2019, it was decided that, after some deliberation over whether to continue working on the film, this film would be completed for the summer of 2019. An official release date, June 14, was announced during the premiere of the re-release of Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients on March 21. However, while filming stayed on schedule, the special effects in the film started running into issues in early June. Because of this, the film's release was pushed back several times until a final release date of July 12 was decided upon. The film was then completed under a week before the film was set to be released, but the music was re-scored at the last minute due to complaints during early screenings. Audience Reception While not as popular as Ocean of Fear, which was released two weeks prior, this film has been praised for its quick pace and special effects. Characters * Terrance Thorgood (Will Peterson) * Mark Walker (Longjohns) * Cromwell Powell (Andrew Bermudez) * Kendra Newmore (Ceruleanskylight) * Dr. Wallace Bishop (n/a) * Pete Slips (n/a) * Mystery Man (Nick Douglas) Locations * Anchorage, Alaska * Bluebell National Park * Beach * Spy Headquarters Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director; Writer; Animator; Voice Actor; Editor; Composer * Teresa Bermudez - Assistant Writer * Will Peterson - Voice Actor * Longjohns - Voice Actor * Ceruleanskylight - Voice Actor * Nick Douglas - Voice Actor Tropes The Pen ''contains examples of the following tropes. * 'All There in the Script:' Besides Terrance Thorgood and Mark Walker, none of the characters are referred to by name. However, internal production documents do confirm all of the character names, which are in the end credits. * 'The Artifact:' The film's end credits give special thanks to Bricks in Motion for hosting the BRAWL 2018 and Movie Magic competitions, even though this film was ultimately never entered into either contest. Outside of the film, a flower appears on the film's poster, even though the moment that this image refers to was cut out due to time constraints. The official description for the film also refers to Terrance Thorgood as an unlucky ladies man, something that is never seen in the finished film, but does appear in the rough draft of the film's script. * 'Artifact of Power:' The pen, or Reality Re-writer, as it's officially called. * 'Black Helicopter:' There is one near the end of the film, but its crew is friendly to the protagonists. * 'Changing of the Guard:' While Mark Walker does return from ''Clone for this sequel, he's only a side character as Terrance Thorgood takes center stage. * Convenient Escape Boat: Mark and Terrance use a catamaran near the end of the chase. * Corrupt Corporate Executive: The character of Cromwell Powell. * Crossover Finale: At the end of the film, Mark, Terrance, and Kendra are seen with Dr. Wallace Bishop from Rift. * Enemy Mine: While Terrance Thorgood and Mark Walker do not start off on good terms, they both do agree that Cromwell Powell is bad news, so the two must work together, setting the action in motion. * The Faceless: The mystery man in the stinger, whose identity will be revealed in Legends of the Universe. * Shout-Out: In the forest segment of the film, Cromwell Powell uses the Shift Keystone from LEGO Dimensions to teleport a Solarum Worker to the other side of the river. * The Stinger: After the end credits, Cromwell Powell contacts a mysterious man cloaked in shadow, whom is stated to be located in an alternate dimension and working with Baron Typhonus. * Teleportation: When a Solarum Worker falls into the river, Cromwell Powell teleports the other Solarum Worker to the other side of the river by using the Shift Keystone. * Unconventional Vehicle Chase: Near the end of the chase, Terrance and Mark escape out onto the water in a catamaran, leaving the Solarum Worker to pursue them with a paddle and a floating tire. Trivia * Two versions of this film's original soundtrack exist. The first, which is called the demo version, was so poorly received that Andrew Bermudez re-composed the film's entire score the day before the film was released. * The flower featured in the poster refers to a moment where Terrance was going to draw a flower into existence. However, this moment was cut out due to time constraints. External Links * Official Web Page * Film on YouTube Category:Movies Category:2019 Category:Animation Category:Contest Entry